Love Causes Insainity
by Digital Death1
Summary: The Maunders share a cabin over the summer, but Sirius has a secret crush on Remus and you know what they say. If you can't love them, drive them crazy.


Love Causes Insaintiy  
  
by: Digital Death  
  
Summery: This is set over the summer back when James, Sirius and them went to Hogwarts. The 4 maunderers stay at a cabin in the woods, but Sirius has a secret crush on Remus and he's either gonna tell him or drive him insane. (SIRIUS POV, POA, PVA, whatever the thing is, Sirius is the main charater talking person)  
  
Notes: Just a idea i got during Science class one day. this is my first fanfic so please reveiw, but no flames! *puppy eyes* and this IS a Remus/Sirius slash! meaning, there is boys loving on other boys like they were girls! If that don't float your boat, don't read it! it's that simple!  
  
I don't own any of the charaters of Harry Potter! ...except Draco Malfoy ^^ J.K. Rowling comes after me with a baseball bat* me: *runs away* I DONT OWN ANYTHING! *sob*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" James yelled loudly, oviously happy that he could get the cabin to ourselves for a week. Peter winced. "not so loud, Prongs." James clapped the smaller boy hard on the back. "sorry buddy."  
  
I walked in after James. I had to admit, he found a nice cabin. Not to mention there were only two rooms so i would get to room with my Moony. I looked at Remus out of the corner of my eye and grinned. Also, not to mention, i had spent nearly the whole trip here planning on ways to drive the young werewolf crazy. It's immiture, i know. But who can resist the pleasure of annoying our dear Remus Lupin?  
  
James sat on the couch talking with Remus and Peter about quidditch while i walked around the house humming the mission immpossible them, dodging around corners and rolling across hallways. I didn't notice a pair of amber eyes turned on me and watched me interestingly. I opened a few doors a crack and peeked inside, shutting them slowly and looking relived. I caught Remus staring at me with intrest at some point and grinned. "just making sure noone's spying on us." Remus raised one eyebrow. "i'm sure you are Padfoot...suuuuuure ya are...."  
  
"Sirius! Quit playing James Bond and come over here!" James shouted. Peter, once again winced. "i'm never..sitting next to you again." he said with a sigh. 'i'll be deaf before i'm 18." "sorry wormtail." James joked clapping him on the back again. "no prob." Peter chocked out after the air had been knocked out of him by James.  
  
I didn't really sit still long. James kept trying to talk about Lily, but Peter wanted to hear about how he won the Quidditch cup last year and Remus of corse, just heard whatever they happened to be talking about. I sighed and leaned back staring at Remus from the side. I was gay. And i knew Remus was too, and i liked him. The problem is, how do you tell your best friend who is conviently a werewolf that you want to shag them? Just go up and say 'Hey Remus, we've been friends a long time and i know you get four legs on full moons but would you mind if i screwed you senseless?' I could just imagine him slapping me.  
  
I sighed again mentaly tracing the delicate features of his face with my eyes. 'wooah, wait Padfoot fella, don't get too carried away with a guy that probaly doesn't even like you.' i thought bringing me back to reality. But as long as i sat here, i was going to keep on staring at him. Damn me. I sat up. I needed to get away. "Time to make the doughnuts!" i said cheerfully and got up, walking out of the room. I could feel them staring at me. It toke me awhile, though, to figure out that i walked onto the front porch instead of the kitchen. No wonder they thought i was retarded. I quickly walked back through the living room to the kictehn. "whoops." i muttered tossing them a careless grin and hearing Peter laugh behind me.  
  
It was about 2 hours later that we finally decide we better go to bed, with pently of protest from james. "but it's only 1 am! we can stay up as late as we want to!" he said the whole way down the hallway to our rooms. I toke out my key infront of me and Remus' room and stuck it in trying to turn it. I spent a few minutes jiggling it around before stating "hey...the engine won't start..." I surpressed a chuckle as i heard Remus bang his head on the wall behind me before taking the key from me and opening the door.  
  
Inside there were two beds next to each other. 'damn' i thought to myself. i was hoping for there to be only one. "Remus..." i said. "hm?" was the only response i heard as he turned to climb in bed. "Reeeeemus...can you bring me a glass of water?" i said from my position on my own bed. He gave me a slight glare with those lumonus amber eyes. "i think, that you can get your own. i am not your servent Sirius." he replied turning away again. I held back a grin and stared to twist around on my bed making gagging noises. "Remus...i'm dying of de-hydration!" I chocked out shriviling on my side. Remus raised a eyebrow once again at me and let out a sigh before going to get a glass for me and brought it back. I was sitting on my bed looking perfectly happy when he came back and handed the glass to me. "thanks Moony." i told him and dumped the water out the window and curled up on my side facing away form me so he couldn't see me grinning into the dark at the look he had on his face.  
  
About 10 minutes later i still layed in bed pondering about the rest of the week, i looked over at Remus, sleeping peacefully on his side. 'should i?' i thought. I gave myself a quick nod before getting up and going over to Remus and shking him awake. The werewolf turned and buried his face into his pillow muttering something before lifting it to look at me. "what?" he asked, his tone making it all clear he was pissed off. "Hey Moony, it's time to go to bed." Even though i couldn't see that well in the dark i could feel him glare at me. "I WAS in bed, i was sleeping, or didn't you notice?" I was finding it harder to not smile at the irritation he was showing. "Well, you should be going to sleep now." "I WAS sleeping Sirius!" "Well, ya shue aren't now." "That's because you woke me up!" He let out a growl letting me know it was time to back off. Even I know not to push it with someone that could curse you with a bite. Not that i think Remus would ever bite anyone, but still. "Well, you better go to bed now." i said making my own tone final and going back to my own bed. Yes sir, this was going to be a long week for my young werewolf buddy. But you know what they say. If you can't love them, annoy the living hell out of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all i've got so far! Hope ya liked it! It was my first fanfic ever! Please reveiw! And any ideas for the next chapter, let me know! i'm open to all suggestions! just not flames. Flames suck. 


End file.
